Apoyo
by Love2readaway-Spanish-Dutch
Summary: La Capitán Gates siguió hablando pero ella no oyó nada más. Nunca pensaba que este día llegaría. Sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba ... ¿Realmente se había terminado todo? - ONE-SHOT. Darle una oportunidad, ¡prometo que os gustará!


**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

¿Cómo podía haberla perdido? _Idiota, ¡idiota!_ Un minuto estaba ahí y al siguiente había desaparecido. Y ella no debería estar sola ahora mismo, definitivamente no debía estar sola. Cuando la capitana Gates les había convocado en su oficina, había preguntado por los dos. Esa era la primera señal de que lo que tenía que comunicarles era algo grande. Cuando entraron en el despacho y vieron a Esposito y Ryan ya dentro, de pie en una esquina con rostros sombríos… No esperaban ese tipo de noticias hoy. En realidad, no las esperaban nunca. Casi 14 años de nada, y de repente, como caído del cielo, _¡Bang!_

El corazón de Castle empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho, un zumbido le llenó los oídos, su visión se nubló levemente en la periferia… Y si él se sentía así, entonces… _¿Qué estaba pasando con ella_? Sin mirarla, Castle alargó el brazo hacia ella, encontró su mano sobre su regazo, la cogió en la suya. Ella no reaccionó al contacto. Castle le notó la mano fría, podía sentir cómo temblaba. Desvió la vista hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, tenía la mirada perdida. Su rostro estaba muy pálido, toda la sangre drenada de su piel. Su respiración era superficial. Su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente.

—Señor Castle —la voz de la capitana Gates parecía venir de muy lejos. Una mano le tocó el hombro. Él miró hacia atrás.

—Castle…, deberías llevarla a casa —Esposito murmuró con la cara seria. A Castle le costó un minuto procesar lo que le decían. Se levantó de la silla, tirando suavemente de la mano de Beckett.

—Kate, vamos —susurró él. Su voz sonaba ligeramente ronca, tenía la garganta seca.

Ella no se movió en absoluto. Él la cogió por los codos y lentamente la puso en pie. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y salieron a la oficina abierta. Castle se detuvo junto a la mesa de Kate, bueno, la que había sido su mesa hasta hacía cuatro semanas; y cogió su bolso y su chaqueta. Bajaron en ascensor. Ella no dijo nada. Era como si ni siquiera estuviera allí. Sus ojos estaban faltos de vida, no se centraban en nada. Parecía como si estuviera muy lejos, sumergida en lo más profundo de su mente, en un lugar donde nadie podía alcanzarla. _Un fantasma._

Castle la arrastró hasta fuera y buscó un taxi. Mientras levantaba el brazo con que sujetaba las cosas de Kate, su bolso cayó al suelo. La cremallera estaba medio abierta y todo el contenido se esparció por el suelo. La soltó, sólo por un segundo, para agacharse y recoger las cosas. Cuando se volvió a levantar, ella ya no estaba. Se dio la vuelta mirando a su alrededor, sus ojos buscando en todas direcciones, intentando divisar un atisbo de su cabello, de su blusa azul marino, pero ella había desaparecido. Inmediatamente fue a por su móvil y marcó el número de Beckett. El teléfono de Kate sonó dentro de su bolso, en los brazos de él. _¡Maldita sea!_ Corrió hacia el interior de la comisaría. Quizá había vuelto a dentro. Le preguntó al oficial de guardia si la había visto entrar. El hombre negó con la cabeza. Castle estaba empezando a sentirse mareado, no podía respirar, su corazón le amartillaba los oídos. _¿Dónde se había ido Kate?_ Se apresuró a salir a la calle y paró un taxi.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su edificio, entró en el vestíbulo y, _gracias a dios_, encontró al conserje allí.

—¿Has visto a la detective Beckett? —preguntó él sin aliento.

—¡Buenos días señor Castle! Sí, está arriba. Había perdido las llaves así que le abrí la puerta de su apartamento —Castle se apresuró a subirse al ascensor antes de que el conserje hubiera terminado de responderle.

—Gracias —dijo Castle antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor.

Llegando a la planta del apartamento de Kate, Castle atravesó el pasillo en cinco grandes zancadas, llamó a la puerta y esperó un momento.

—¡Kate! —llamó otra vez con el puño, más fuerte. Ella no abrió.

Castle buscó en el bolso y encontró las llaves de Beckett.

—¡Kate! ¡Voy a entrar! —Castle giró la llave en la cerradura y empujó la puerta. Se abrió unos centímetros y luego se paró. Ella había echado la cadena de seguridad.

—Kate, abre la puerta —exigió él—. ¡Déjame entrar! —Esperó durante 20 segundos pero no oyó nada—. ¡Mierda, Kate! ¡Si no abres, te _juro_ que tiraré la puerta abajo! —gritó y luego respiró hondamente para calmarse. No conseguiría nada hablando y alzando la voz de ese modo—. Por favor, Kate —susurró— Sólo…, por favor... —suplicó, su voz temblando con lágrimas desesperadas.

La puerta se cerró. Castle oyó como ella soltaba la cadena y luego nada. Él giró el pomo y, despacio, abrió la puerta y entró. Ella estaba detrás de la puerta, sus ojos rojos y todo su cuerpo temblando ligeramente. Él dejó caer sus cosas al suelo y la rodeó con los brazos en el mismo momento en que ella se desplomó sobre él. Kate empezó a llorar tan fuerte que no podía mantenerse en pie. Él la cogió en brazos y entró en la sala de estar. Se sentó en el sofá y la colocó sobre su regazo. Ella puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y presionó la cara contra su hombro. Castle la abrazó con fuerza, frotándole la espalda en modo tranquilizador y simplemente dejó que llorara sus penas para sacarlo todo fuera del cuerpo, para dejar que salieran todos los sentimientos y emociones que había escondido dentro de sí durante 14 años. Enseguida su camisa se empapó con las lágrimas derramadas por ella, sus gemidos le llenaban los oídos. Castle notó como sus propios ojos se humedecían, una o dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y cayeron en el pelo de ella. Kate comenzó a temblar, de modo que él agarró una manta que colgaba del brazo del sofá y se la puso alrededor.

* * *

Media hora más tarde Kate se tranquilizó; sólo un pequeño sollozo o hipo cada pocos minutos rompía el silencio. Su respiración se acompasó, el puño fuertemente apretado alrededor del cuello de su camisa perdió fuerza y finalmente se quedó dormida. Castle esperó unos minutos y luego la cogió en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. Con cuidado, la tumbó en la cama y la tapó con el edredón. Inclinándose sobre ella, rozó suavemente su pulgar bajo sus ojos y le secó las lágrimas. Le apartó el pelo, húmedo por el sudor y las lágrimas, de la frente y acarició sus labios sobre la sien de Kate. Toda la energía había desaparecido de su cuerpo dejándola completamente exhausta. Tras cerrar las cortinas, salió en silencio de la habitación dejando la puerta ligeramente entreabierta. En el pasillo, se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un largo y profundo suspiro. _Lo peor ya había pasado_, eso pensaba él, eso _esperaba_. Miró el reloj; era casi mediodía. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y envió un mensaje a los chicos informándoles que Beckett estaba bien, dadas las circunstancias. Llenó un vaso de agua y lo dejó al lado de Kate sobre la mesita de noche.

Castle se dejó caer en el sofá y sus párpados se cerraron lentamente…

El timbre del móvil de Kate lo sacó de su sueño. Se tambaleó hasta la entrada y sacó el teléfono del bolso. La palabra 'PAPÁ' aparecía escrita en la pantalla. _¡Oh, dios! ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de su padre?_ Castle contestó antes de que el sonido del móvil pudiera despertar a Kate.

—Hola Jim —su voz sonaba seca y Castle se aclaró la garganta.

Jim acababa de enterarse de la noticia por la capitana Gates y quería saber cómo se encontraba su hija.

—Ahora está dormida.

Le contó a su padre que Kate se había tomado la noticia bastante mal y se disculpó por no haberle llamado antes. Jim le agradeció que cuidara de ella y le hizo prometer que le llamaría en cuanto ella se despertara. Rick dijo que así lo haría.

Caminó de vuelta al sofá y se quedó dormido enseguida…

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al oír el sonido de una puerta cerrarse. La luz de la habitación había cambiado y el apartamento se estaba oscureciendo. Eran poco más de las seis de la tarde. Castle oyó el sonido del tirar de la cadena del baño y luego un arrastrar de pies sobre el suelo. Cuando echó un vistazo dentro del dormitorio, ella estaba otra vez metida en la cama con las sábanas por encima de la cabeza.

—Kate —susurró él y se arrodilló a su lado—. Deberías comer algo…, no has tomado nada desde esta mañana —Castle esperó durante un largo minuto pero ella no dijo nada, así que volvió a salir del dormitorio.

* * *

Una hora más tarde Kate todavía no había salido de la habitación ni había mostrado signos de vida. Castle se estaba empezando a inquietar. Cogió su móvil y llamó al padre de Kate; Jim dijo que estaría allí en 15 minutos. Mientras esperaba, Castle preparó un par de sándwiches y un poco de té. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Gracias por venir. Lo siento mucho Jim —dijo él mientras le estrechaba la mano al hombre.

—Gracias Rick, te lo agradezco —Jim entró y cerró la puerta. Una vez en el salón, el hombre se volvió hacia Rick.

—¿Cómo está? —Jim preguntó, sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

Castle se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Ella…, no lo sé —se le quebró la voz—. No ha comido ni bebido nada. No ha dicho una sola palabra desde esta mañana… No sé qué hacer... —se le apagó la voz.

—Por qué no dejas que lo intente yo, ¿de acuerdo? —Jim le dio unas palmaditas a Rick en el hombro. Él asintió agradecido. Le entregó a Jim un sándwich y una taza de té y le vio entrar en el dormitorio de Kate.

* * *

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por la luz que entraba de la sala de estar. Jim dejó el plato y la taza sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a ella. Levantó y apartó las sábanas y pasó una mano sobre el pelo de su hija. Estaba tumbada bocabajo con la cara hundida en la almohada.

—¿Katie? —susurró él. Ella se movió al oír la voz de su padre. Se dio la vuelta, se sentó y abrazó a su padre. Él envolvió sus brazos firmemente a su alrededor mientras ella empezaba a llorar otra vez.

—Papá —sollozó.

—Shhh…, se acabó cariño —él intentó calmarla—. Ya se ha acabado… Todo saldrá bien.

* * *

Castle estaba sentado en un sillón. Oía susurros procedentes del dormitorio pero no podía distinguir las palabras. Ahora mismo parecía imposible, pero en unos pocos días, en unas cuantas semanas, todo volvería a estar bien.

Por fin se había acabado. Los habían atrapado, los asesinos de su madre. Después de 14 años, la gente responsable había sido detenida y el asesinato de su madre había sido finalmente resuelto. Todas las víctimas recibirían justicia y Kate podría, al fin, seguir adelante con su vida y ser feliz.

Se puso en pie en cuanto Jim salió del dormitorio. Tenía una expresión sombría y parecía cansado. Debía de ser un día muy duro para él también.

—Se ha vuelto a quedar dormida —Jim dijo—. He conseguido que comiera algo… —suspiró—. Estará bien. Sólo necesita que estés aquí —Jim hizo una pausa y luego continuó—. Ha estado cargando con tanto peso sobre sus hombros durante tantos años… Lo ha soltado todo hoy.

—Gracias —murmuró Castle aliviado.

—Está bien... Llámame si necesitáis cualquier cosa —Se dirigieron a la puerta principal. Jim salió al pasillo y se volvió hacia él—. Rick gracias por estar ahí para ella. Eres una buena influencia para Katie —Jim dio un paso hacia delante y le dio un abrazo. Apartándose, le mantuvo sujeto por los brazos—. Gracias hijo. La llamaré por la mañana —Y se marchó.

De vuelta en el salón, Castle llamó a su madre y le contó lo que había ocurrido. Le preguntó si podía pasarse y traerle algo de ropa. Ella llegó 20 minutos más tarde.

—¡Oh, hijo mío! —le atrajo hacia ella, abrazándolo con fuerza y luego le acunó la cara—. ¿Cómo está ella?

—Creo que lo peor ya ha pasado —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo necesita descansar.

—Y tú también cielo —Ella le miró a los ojos y luego añadió—. Cuida bien de ella querido. Te necesita a ti más que nada ahora mismo. E intenta dormir un poco —Le volvió a abrazar y le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

* * *

Castle se puso algo más cómodo y entró en el dormitorio. Podía oír la respiración lenta y profunda de Kate. Se tumbó a su lado, con cuidado de no mover el colchón y despertarla. Ella se agitó un poco y se acurrucó junto a él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro y escondiendo la cara en la curva de su cuello. Él la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Gracias —susurró ella contra su piel, su voz ronca de tanto llorar.

—Todo saldrá bien —murmuró él en su cabello.

—No me dejes —dijo ella con un deje de temblor en su tono de voz. Él puso su otro brazo alrededor de ella, atrayéndola aún más cerca de él.

—Nunca… Te quiero.

* * *

**Ay, estoy suspirando...**


End file.
